Icon Templates
This is an explanation (and list) of all icon templates used on this wiki. Each template produces a certain icon, possibly followed by additional text in a Bold White Font (or simply a Bold Font on the mobile wikia skin). The meaning of each icon is discussed in more detail in the Icon Glossary article, this page is oriented more towards how the Icon Templates are actually used. However, each icon displayed by these templates is clickable by the reader, and will generally redirect them to the appropriate page on the wiki (provided there is a relevant article explaining the concept). Syntax To display an icon and corresponding text in an article, a "template call" must be inserted into the article text at the right position (where the icon needs to appear). A "template call" looks something like this: The Template_Name determines which template the wiki should use, which, in turn, defines the icon that will be displayed. Some templates represent a collection of icons with similar meanings, in which case a switch parameter can be used to specify the individual icon to display. However, nearly all of these templates have default values, and can thus be used with no parameters whatsoever. This will only insert the corresponding icon into the article text. Some examples are illustrated in the table below: To pass parameters to the template, they need to be included inside the double braces and separated from the Template_Name by the pipeline character: . The simplest case of this would be a template call with a single switch parameter. This can be used by itself (i.e. with no further parameters) to display only an icon from a group that otherwise shows a different one by default: Those familiar with the MediaWiki template syntax may note that these switch parameters are anonymous rather than named, and are used based on their sequence. That is, the first parameter passed to these templates will always be interpreted as the switch parameter, if applicable. If this first parameter does not match any of the pre-defined switch strings, there will be no icon switching, and the parameter will be used as text to be highlighted instead (using the default icon in the group): A full list of the usable switch parameters can be found in the tables below, and also on the individual template pages. Adding text to a single icon (i.e. non-switching) template is accomplished in a similar manner, just like adding text to the default version of a switchable template. This text will always follow the icon in a bold white font or, in the case of magical Realm icons, a font color matching that of the Realm in question. Because the mobile wikia skin doesn't support font colors the way that desktop skins do, the template text on this skin will instead appear with a simple bold highlight. Finally, some templates can take two parameters, such as a switch and some text. In this case, the parameters need to be separated from each other by another pipeline ( ) character: Inserting an invalid switch parameter into the template will cause any further parameters to be ignored, as is also the case if the template is called with more parameters than what it requires: There are also two icon template types that, while not switching, take an additional parameter besides a text one. The first of these are the various magical Realm icons, which can take an extra named parameter called "link" to specify an article that their text will redirect to when clicked. As this is a named parameter, it needs to be passed to the template using an equals sign: If the text that is to be highlighted matches the name of the page to be linked, then there is no need to duplicate it in the template call. Using a single "link" parameter will automatically substitute the text with the name of the linked page: The other template that takes more than one parameter is the Moves template, that can be used to illustrate the various combinations of overland Movement Types that a stack of units can have. Instead of a switch, this template takes a series of pre-defined string variables (separated by commas if more than one) as its first parameter: Editor's note: Although thematically infoicons, all of the Icon Templates listed here are currently of the Data Template type. This is because the mobile wikia skin (Mercury) removes all text when displaying the infoicon type (in addition to its general stripping of styling), which is counterproductive to the purpose of using these templates in most of our articles. Until such a time that this behaviour is changed, please refrain from changing the types of these templates. List of Icon Templates Category:Reference Category:Icon Templates